Kitty Kat King
by Cute-Anime-Crazy-Girl
Summary: Rima is an Arrancar, when smaller hollows get sick of Grimmjow she is sent to kill him, but things don't always go as planed.
1. Chapter 1

She was a tall girl; no she was a woman, with a curvy body to show for it. Crimson hair that brushed her thighs held together in a bone like tie that goes from the bottom of her neck to the end of hair leaving only a small tuff like the tail of a lion. Her eyes where angled and a bright icy blue with black lashes, and light purple markings at the corner of her eyes. She was beautiful and had a silver tongue that always spoke her mind. That was Rima.

"Hi." Was her first word to this powerful, and attractive blue haired man, he was easily six or seven inches taller than her. So she had to look up at him, as much as it bugged her to admit.

"Yo." His voice was bored, and held no interest in her, so Rima stepped a bit closer, to where they were only a god five inches apart. The red head could feel the crushing power of his Reiatsu.  
"I'm Rima."  
"Grimmjow."  
"Mhmm I like that name"  
"Sexy name, for an equally sexy guy" He said with a cocky smirk, finally he looked at her, he dark blue eyes giving her a simple once over, not showing anything, Grimmjow turned away as the red head spoke again.  
"If you say so" She said like a smart ass, her lips pressed together like a fish, from pure boredom.

"So what do you do for fun?" Rima asked.  
"Hunt n' kill."  
"Then do you wanna play Cat an' Mouse?" She said with a hint of excitement, hopping for something to do, since she had spent five months just wondering this god forsaken desert, killing for only food, and hunting, well chasing the smaller hollows for fun, before bigger Vasto lords would show up and kill them.

"Wouldn't be too fun, I'd find you too easily." He said with the same cocky smirk, looking down at her as he shoved his fist into his pockets.  
"Do you think so, Sexta Espada? I think I would win."  
"Well clearly you know of me, so you must think me losing would be futile."  
"I think you are just scared to have a bit of fun, and risk losing to a woman." Rima growled at him her eyes fierce and held a large pride, maybe even matching his own.  
"Ha, woman, I don't think you fully understand whom of which you're speaking about." He laughed, and with that he tilted his head back, his laughter growing louder.

"I think I do, just a kitty playing Panther." She saw Grimmjow twitch at the Kitty remark, his laughter died as he looked at her, Rima's own lips moved into a small smirk, he raised a brow.  
"Oh, do 'ya now?"  
"I do, Kitty." Taking a step closer she flicked his forehead, leaving a small red mark, "If you truly think you can handle me. Then let's play the game."

Grimmjow growled, slightly snarling. He showed his canine teeth as reaction to the flick "Alright, I have a few seconds to spare." he said with a snarl.  
"Oh brave words, coming from the kitten." Showing her own sharp teeth she turned, "Count to ten, and then uses all your power to get me." with a smirk still on her lips, Rima used her Sonído, disappearing quickly into the desert landscape, it took only seconds to finding an oddly green forest in the middle. Rolling her eyes she knew Aizen put this his as a way to give them a small since of hope he could make things better. Her eyes scanned the place she smiled, "Perfect."

Grimmjow Closed his eyes, he kicked the ground with his right foot against his heel, counting. The clang sound of his hilt gave off when he kicked the ground. "One...two..." a few seconds went off "nine... Ten." The whole time Grimmjow was using his prequisa ability, letting him un-consciously detect targets from considerable distance, knowing almost pin pointing her direction in the perimeter, using sonido, he instantaneously appeared around her radius.

Rima Keeping herself in the tree tops, smiling she dodging the branches, after a good twenty seconds she dropped down to the ground, pressing her back against the tree, closing her Bright blue eyes, trying to sense his movements, keeping her ears perked, for any sound at all.

His feline like eyes darting all over the place, scanning the area, looking for sudden movements. His head then darted to a sight that he noticed within his peripheral vision. Un-sheathing his Zanpakuto and pointed the tip of the blade towards the area. "Come out, or I'll blast you out. Because the King doesn't care about gender, I'll kill anything" Grimmjow said loudly, almost shouting at her.

Grabbing her own Zanpakuto hilt, it was a blade more like it, not bothered by the blood or cuts anymore she was ready to draw. Much like Ichigo's her Shika was larger than most is had groves and was deadly, but her hilt was what made it truly special only few could hot it without them losing their hand. Gripping it tighter she was ready to draw if necessary. "Awww kitty Kat King, you have to use your body and fist." She said with a mocking tone, pushing herself away from the tree trunk, her hair flowing behind her as she used Sonído yet again to get away.

A moment passed, and he raises the palm of his hand after detecting her area, lowering his blade with his right hand. It was pointed slightly outward as he didn't want it to touch the ground. "Fear the king, fool." His fighting type was destructive with no remorse for anything broken, he shot out a cero, a rather fraction of the power he could have, even at his base stats, but again destructive.

Letting out a shocked gasped, Rima had thrusting herself up farther into the air, doing a back flip, her hand brushed against the bright blue Cero, burning it lightly, she turned back to look at the King, her eyes were full of rage, "You basterd." She yelled, throwing herself at him, pinning his shoulders to the dirt covered ground, even with the pain in her hand, she kept her face inches from his, her teeth bared in a snarl

Hissing at her, he naturally overpowered her by using his left hand to push her off with almost ease. "Off of me, 'ya fool." Grimmjow says as he wore a serious face, brushing off the dirt. "I'll kill 'ya with no hesitation. Dancing with me insures your own demise and death."Leading to him disarming his blade within its sheath.

"You don't have the guts." She said, standing up she dusted her pants off, "Besides. I win." She spoke with a teasing and yet dead serious voice, "Guess you weren't man enough to pin little old me to a tree." She said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye

Rubbing the back of his neck while having his free hand in his pocket, he listens to her nag. He started to get annoyed with the small patients he had and the easily to get aggravated personality. To what it looked like he was going to take a step, he used sonido mid step, sonido is usually faster than a flash step, but to top it off, the 6th Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonido. Even in his unreleased state, could even surprise and overwhelm targets with his speed. He then placed his right hand on her throat. "Listen woman, you play with a house cat. You get hunted by the wild panther, the true King. "

Touching his wrist she didn't flinch or even blink, at his violence, "You think you are tough, King? You think i'm weaker then you? Don't make me laugh little boy." She growled, grabbing his wrist, she dug her nails into the skin, 'You may be top cat, but i'm a tough little dragon, and you know a cornered dragon burns the cat..." She said with a snarl, shoving his hand off, she looking him in the eye not backing down

Having Hierro, the nails merely pierced his top layer of skin. His skin is too durable to pierce with mere nails. He can even withstand devastating attack, though taking grievous wounds. He clenched his knuckles and spoke. "Fight me if 'ya dare to face the consequences." Grimmjow is a master at hand to hand combat as well, having very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive as always, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Topping off with Enhanced Strength. He is can throw targets a considerable distance. His kicks are strong enough to send an opponent flying and destroy several buildings in the surrounding area. He was also known to impale through the chest with his bare hand relatively easily despite hierro if they wield such ability.

"I don't need to fight you." She said with a glare, "I'm perfectly fine watching you try and be brave." Poking his forehead she turned, 'You have a lot to learn, if you wanna fight me." Rima was strong, and graceful she was taught to make dance like a fight, she could easily go toe-to-toe with him, or at least push back if he got to rough.

"... Die and burn within my glorious rays, don't ever look down upon the King. "He dashed up, and pointing his left hand down, having about 20 feet between the ground and him. The left hand shot out another cero. The blast was blue but the interior was black. His free hand was pointed to a possibility to where her next location would be if she would to evade. It was pointed horizontally to the right outward. If it would make contact, it would leave a grievous wound, if not. Death.

She had jumped into the air before he managed to destroy the ground, standing behind him she twisted herself until she gave him a round house kick, her eyes were cold and blank, 'I told you, little boy, don't mess with me." Looking him up and down for a second, before shaking her head, "You are right, you are attractive, but you have a hot head."

With quick reflexes, he blocked the kick with the back of his forearm. The power transferred into his arm, then sent back as he swung back against her. This would fling her away unless she miraculously prevented this blow. Following up with a punch to the gut, if all things would go to plan starting with the fling, the cero would come from his fist as he's able to send it through his palm and or fist.

Unable to stop the first bow, she easily stopped his punch, grabbing his wrist; she took a step back, her leg between his, "My turn." She whispered, she would throw her elbow back hopping to make contact with his stomach, if not she would have to quickly throw him off balance with her legs.

Grimmjow lets her attempt to make contact with his nonexistent stomach as that's his where his hollow hole is located. Specifically in his abdominal. With this, his free hand would grasp her face, forcing it back to where she would fall on her back, her head against the ground then shooting another cero discinergrating her into oblivion.

As he grabbed her face she wrapped her leg around his left one, placing her hand on his neck, "I I'm sorry ok...You are king." She mumbled, with a small pout on her lips, "You win, ok?" Sighing she kept her arms and legs around him just to be safe

"I'm the king for a reason, woman." He added to her submission. He ripped her grip of his neck away from her and closed in as he licked her neck and forcefully re-adjust himself upward to where he is standing.

Touching her neck she looked at him with embarrassment, and humiliation. "That the hell was that?" She yelled at him, her face was a light pink.

"It's my scent. To let noticed that another has been defeated by none other than me. I need to leave survivors to have my name feared amongst others."

"I don't fear you, besides I could easily just wash off your scent." Standing up she took a step closer to him, her chest pressed against his, "Wanna try again, Kitty?"

"It's not that easy, but you can try. Just liked you tried to defeat me, hahaha." He said wickedly, mocking her. "And I still don't know why you continue to antagonize me. It's as if you're asking for a round two where I don't spare your life. "He lowers his head to where he licks just above her breasts up to her neck then stopping at the chin.

"Maybe I have a death wish." She said with a shaky breath, leaning closer to him she hid her face in his neck, while her cheeks turned a darker pink, Lifting her head up a bit so her breath fanned against his ear she purred softly, "Maybe I like the danger of, you."

"Oh? Does it 'excite' 'ya? "He snickered, as he lowered his arms to her sides, falling to her bum, "Submit to me, Rima."

"There is not fun in that, Grimmjow." She said lowly, letting her tongue flick out a lick his neck softly, before biting his ear lobe, her left hand trailed to his head, her fingers tangled into his surprisingly soft, blue locks.

Grabbing hold of the back of her top, he slowly started to tear the cloth. "Enlighten me why not?" He replies having his hair played with.

"Because, isn't it more fun when the sex is angry and fierce? When you're high on the pleasure and pain, while the person beneath you is begging for you to cum, cus they are so high on just you." She groaned, while her right hand tugged on his open jacket, managing to yank it roughly enough for it to rip in half. Her nails clawed down his back a bit, "And it is also more fun with a bit of pain."

"I suppose 'yer right, If 'ya can handle me that is." He says as he grins at her breasts. Grimmjow while grabbing her, sonido close to a tree, a rather giant tree which survived being a victim of his destructive ways. He pinned her hands against the trees with his own, fingers between hers.

Letting out a soft whine, as her pale peach skin was pressed against the rough bark, "I think I can handle you big boy." She said with a smirk, jumping up she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing him closer, her crotch against his.

"Prove it." He says while violently ripping off the rest of her clothing. "I'll make 'ya scream out my name in pleasure and pain through my play." Ducking his face into her breasts, he nips a hold of one of her nipples and bites on it teasingly.

Arching her back off the tree, she pressed him closer, her heels digging into his lower back "Oh god." She moaned out, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure, while bucking her hips softly, 'Harder, please make me scream!"

Releasing his grip on her hands, he begins to man handle her breasts. Squeezing them roughly, pinching one of her nipples while continuing to tease her other with his mouth. Biting it, sucking, and flicking it around with his tongue.

Grabbing his hair she forced his face closer, her hips rocking back and forth, "Yes like that, be rough and punish me for challenging you." She moaned louder, while doing that she was so tempted to pull her blade on him, but as he touched her, she gave in to him.

"Oh, I'll punish 'ya." He says after he lets go of her breasts, left some rosy red marks from his rough handling. He takes bite at her neck, then kissing her. Then placed a hand on her head and pushed down to level her against his crotch.

Letting a small cheer she quickly pulled his pants down, along with his boxers, licking her lips at the large length and girth of his cock. "You do have a reason to be King." She said, while giving the tip a soft kiss, her tongue flicking out to lick the head, teasing him a bit

Snickering at her comment, he feels her kiss then tongue teasing him. Happily erected, he pets her. "Playing with a meal I see, you could almost be feline yourself."

Letting out a purr, while her mouth was around half his cock, sending the vibrations all around his cock. Her tongue swirling around his flared head, while her hands stroked him up and down

"Ah fuck" He says while panting like an animal out of breath. He leaned against the tree with his arm as he started to produce pre cum into her mouth.

Moaning again Rima, bobbed her head back and forth, her warm mouth sucking his thick cock faster than before, her tongue was happy to just swirl around his flared tip, as her small and soft hands slowly rubbing his ball sac lightly

Grimmjow grabbed her head and pushes it closer; filling her mouth with his cock as far as it can go. He groans and moans from her pleasure. His teeth bared in an animal like snarl

Deep throating his cock she tried to keep from chocking, but soon found a rhythm her head a bit faster, her sucking slowly down while she rubbed his balls a bit rougher

He slides his cock from her warm wet mouth. His cock now drips from her saliva, right down to the shaft, dripping all the way to his sack. "How would 'ya like me to pound 'ya?" Grimmjow says while looking at her.

Biting her lip she nodded, "I a virgin..." She mumbled softly, while bending over, her hand placed firmly against the tree, her ass and pussy in the air while her excitement dripped down her legs

"What a nice gift for a King, you should be honored." He grabbed her ass cheeks, slapping them both. Then he spread them to see her untouched pussy even more. Watching as her juices dripped down her thick thighs. Grimmjow then moves his right hand to her crotch, rubbing roughly, giving it a tease and maybe have it leak more.

Biting her lip, Rima tried to stop the loud moans bubbling in her throat but couldn't, her thighs twitch a bit, making more excitement dripped down her legs faster. "Ah Ah, my kings please please take me already I need you." She begged, while lifting her ass into the air higher

"That's it, beg for me." He slid his erect, wet cock from her saliva, into her virgin pussy. He did it quickly, and slid all the way down the shaft. "You'll feel all of me." He grabbed her by the hair, slightly pulling with his left and smacks her right bum again with his

Rima felt tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them show, "Yes I feel your thick cock inside me; it is so amazing, just like your power!" She managed to gasp out, pressing her back against his chest; she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Show me what that big boy can do."

"You bet your ass I'll show 'ya." The saliva and her wet pussy were perfect for lube. He could glide his hard cock in and out of her body, reaching up to her womb. From groping her bum and legs, he moved back to her breasts. Every sudden thrust against her caused her breasts to bob so he latched his hands on them and began to man handle them again, pulling on her nipples, twisting them. He kissed and licked her while he was wrapped around by her arms.

"My king i'm going to cum!" She whimpered loudly, her hand yanked his hair harder, forcing their lips together in a rough kiss, her hips pressed tightly against his she began to roll them and wiggle them closer, "Mhmm god please fill me with your cum please." She almost screamed

"Cum for me, cum for 'yer king." He said after exchanging saliva and wrapping his tongue around hers. "I'll cum inside 'yer womb as you cum on your king's cock. " Grimmjow says after thrusting into her as fast and rough as he could, pulling on her breasts while one hand reached down to her stomach.

Gritting her sharp teeth together she, clenched around his cock her eyes rolling back as she screamed his name to heaven, Bucking back against him she was shaking a bit, gripping his shoulders so she wouldn't fall forward.

With one last thrust, his cock as poking at the entrance of her womb. He came inside of her, filling her insides with his thick warm cum. His tongue was released from pleasure. He roughly nabbed both of her breasts again, pushing them towards her in unison.

Shaking she fell forward into the tree, her thighs shaking and her knees going weak, "That was amazing." Rime said, softly, pulling off of his cock she turned to face him with a soft smile, before bowing down. "You have proven yourself to be a worthy King in my eyes."

"Good good." He grinned while the mixture of the two's bodily fluids dripped from his dick. "Feels good to be King."

Rolling her eyes she sighed, "And you lost it."  
His eye twitched form her remarked. "Never lose, only gain. "  
"Mhmm? Well you lost."  
"Oh, but on the contrary. I'd say I gained. "  
"Oh what did you Gain?"  
"Everything and all."  
Shaking her head she looked at him with an innocent smile, "You came before me."  
"Ehem.." Grimmjow said disregarding the comment as he usually does to escape confrontation like this. "Well you begged."  
"You came before me great king." She giggled softly

Squinting at her through annoyance. "Shhhut up, 'ya fool. "  
Giving him a tiny grin, she crawled into his lap,  
"Don't worry, we can play again sometime, and you may win!"  
"Shush Rima, I always win." He said giving a dirty look.  
"You said my name." With a small blush on her face, she rested her head on his shoulder, 'Thank you."  
"... I'll go back to 'woman' now. "

"Then i'll go back to kitty."  
"Point made."  
"Good."

There was a short silence, not awkward but a silence most people get when words are no longer needed, well until Rima choose to ask more about the Blue haired man.

"So tell me what do you do as king?"  
"Cast judgment on my fellow Arrancar."  
"Ah. Sounds fun..." Rima whispered sarcastically  
"It's the best 'ya fool."

Slamming her forehead into his nose she stood up, 'Stop calling me a fool, you damn Cat!" Tears came from his eyes from the sudden pain. He cupped his nose.  
"Goddamn it! Why'd you do that, 'ya idiot." Glaring at him some more, Rima turned on her heels,  
"Because you are an Idiot."

"Well played. But you can't just assault me, the king."  
"I don't care if you are the queen of the Soul Society!"  
"I'll still kill 'ya, 'ya know. "  
Leaning down she placed her bare chest in his face, "Would you?"  
"Your womanly charms won't work against me." He said while grabbing onto them biting her lip she pushed them closer, "They are not support to."  
"The milk tanks have arrived. "Grimmjow sucks on a nipple.

"I'll still kill you." Panting a bit, she was tempted to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, or even stab him in his back, but she placed her hands on his shoulders, and bit her lip "You enjoy me, your King. But know that you must behave, or I'll kill you. "  
"Say Kill you, or king again I sweat I will rip out your throat."

"Threatening me again? Are we going to reenact me about to murder you? "He says while flicking her breasts. Shivering, her breath coming out in ragged gasps, she fell to her knees.  
Grimmjow grins slightly, wickedly. "Good, good."

You are truly evil."  
"Dictatorship. It's what I do best."  
"I bet you do." sitting in his lap she tilted her head, "Hmm.'  
"Entertain me."

She turned to look at him, her icy eyes saddened a bit, "I can't Grimmjow I need to go, and hunt. Unlike you I can't live without the need to feed on Hollows." It wasn't true she was an Arrancar, her hollow hole on her left hip, and her tattoo of a 11 on the back of her right shoulder blade, she was powerful and didn't need to hunt or kill. It was her feelings, if she kept this up things would turn out for the worse, she swore to everyone she would kill him and now….she didn't know if she could.

Rima stood up, and walked away, her figure disappearing in to the sands that blew around, her hear was clenched in pain: Not only from leaving Grimmjow, but also leaving her mission behind to.

It wasn't until a week later did she finally show. She wore white hamaka pants, a black sash, a black almost ban do like shirt that showed off her flat stomach, a white jacket that sleeves only went to her elbows the collar was turned down, black chocker, and the normal black socks with white sandals.  
"Hey." Rima called out, her face held a tiny smile  
" Oi. " Grimmjow wouldn't show it but he looked at the bruises she cuts along her arms, and even the way she walked something happened, although he wouldn't ever ask, why the hell would he?  
"How have you been kitty Kat King?"  
"Still calling me by that I see."  
"Sorry force of habit, Grimmjow."  
"I can let it slide. Sometimes." Giving him a low bow, Rima gave him a teasing smiled.  
"So how are you?"  
" Well, another person tried to fight me. Obviously didn't end well. For them, heh." Grimmjow smiled wickedly, while sitting on a throne like chair made from bones of Arrancar.

Letting a sadist smile cross her pale pink lips, she sat down by his throne, her head against his knee, "You are a skilled fighter."

"The mightiest King." He raised his hand slightly and looked at it. "Most of the time I don't even need 'ta pull my blade." Grimmjow placed a hand upon her head and pets her.

Letting out a soft murr, she giggled. "And so Humble. But most people are weak, makes it more fun to hear cries and pleas to let them live." She said softly

Tipping her head up with his index finger, he let a sly grin. This causes his jaw bone to follow the grin. "And sometimes, it's more fun to be pleased." He chuckles.

Rising a brow she smirked at him, "Oh?" She purred softly, crawling in front of him, her left hand resting on his crotch, "And what do you want me to do, to pleasure you?"

"I wouldn't mind if 'ya did, dearie." He places a finger on her hand and stoked it slowly. His heart started to rise in speed very slightly.

Rubbing him slowly she gave him an innocent smile, "I think I should undress to please you." She said with a teasing tone, "Or maybe you should undress me." Grimmjow, without any hesitation, started to undress her. He went for her upper half first, removing her bra and tosses it over the chair. From her lower half, he removed her pants, and then her panties with his teeth. Grabbing it with his hand, he sniffed it and licked where her crotch comes in contact.

Snatching her underwear away from him she felt her face go a few shades darker, "Don't just lick my panties." She said sternly, as she sat in his lap, her back to him, his cock placed between her ass cheeks

He kissed her back as he slid his hands down her sides to her ass. "Getting embarrassed that I did so? Such a girl." Her bare body on him made his cock hard while he wrapped his arms around her and hugged tightly.

"Not embarrassed." She growled, bucking her ass into his cock, grinding her ass against him, "I just don't need your slobber all over them."

Grunting from her ass in a teasing matter, he started to gently bite her. "I just enjoy the idea in cumming side of you after time and time again." Having one arm still around her waist, his now free one goes to play with her breasts.

Slapping his rough hand away from her breast she let a sly smile cross her lips, "Now now no touching." She purred into his ear, while she rested her head on his shoulder

Feeling teased, but unfairly, Grimmjow pouted. "How do you expect me to appreciate by not touching?" While speaking, his hand slowly crept on its way to her breasts again.

Smacking his hands away she kicked her jeans up, and tied his hands, 'Now stop that." She growled. Twisting herself around, she managed to get her wet cunt pressed against his bulge

"Ha, this is un fair." He says while licking his lips. "Would you like to tell your King why he can't touch what's his?" His bulge throbbed as her cunt drooled over it.

"Because, I like being on top sometimes, and as my lover you have to live with it." She giggled

"You're going to ride me till kingdom comes?" Chuckling once again. "I'd love to see that. I'd enjoy the sight of you working for it and your chest bouncing." Grinning again, he licked his canines.

Rolling her Bright blue eyes, she kissed him softly, "Or I could ride you slowly, and tease you until you beg,"

"Oh, but you shouldn't let a King beg." He said before kissing back, exchanging saliva and biting her lip gently before pulling away.

"No no, I wanna make King beg, it would make fucking you all the better." Kissing his jaw bone, letting out a shiver as she ran her tongue over the teeth

"I see...then please. Rima, I want you to fuck your king. I wish to spread my seed inside of you again. "Grimmjow mouths opens and his tongue sticks out a bit painting. "I'm like a male panther in heat."

"Don't worry my Pantera, i'm pleasure you all night." Using her hands she ripped his pants open, licking her lips as her large thick cock sprang to life, "Mhmm so perfect."

He bit his lip and anxiously clenched his fists. "All night? I want you all the time, as only your body is worthy of me."

"Really?" She asked a bit surprised, and happy, as a reward Rima rolling her hips against his cock she lifted her hips up, till his tip brushed her cunt lips, 'God it is so warm' she thought.

His heart beat faster and harder in his chest, it got so hot. "Damn it Rima, give it to me!" He said angrily. "You might make your King beg, but I'll still be as rough as ever." He felt his cock against the lips of her cunt; his cock throbbed in her hands.

"As you wish my King." Slamming herself down roughly, her once virgin cunt wrapped tightly against his dick, she threw her head back her mouth opened in a silent scream, just from the pure pleasure.

His teeth gritted tightly, as he felt the tightness within her pussy; once virgin, but now only his. The tightness from her pussy was orgasmic, feeling how hot it was. The clap sound from her slamming her hips down having her ass hit against him was erotic. "Oh fuck!" He screamed from the tease to pleasure, having his tongue send drool down.

Licking his neck, she lifted her hips up, to the tip of his cock before slamming down again, letting out loud moans each time, "God you have such a great body!"

Moaning and grunting he could feel every length she had inside of her. He fit in like a glove, being able to all the way poking at her womb. "I could say the something to you!" He would nuzzle her neck, giving kisses back with occasional licks.

Panting and gasping she clung to his shoulders, "Fuck I'm gonna cum already, please cum with me!" She begged out, her hips rolling, bucking and thrusting wildly, trying to get even more of his cock inside her.

His cock was so sensitive inside of her; he groaned and moaned from her fucking him wildly. "Then cum! I want you to cum on my cock while I shoot my load inside of your hungry pussy! "

Gasping she came at his dirty words, her heart racing, "Oh King!" She screamed, clenching her tight cunt around his cock she blushed

"Fuck my cock!" Feeling the pressure of her cunt wrapping tightly around his cock, he shot his hot thick cum inside of her again. Looking down, he could see both of their cum dripping out of her cunt, and drooling down his cock shaft.

Blushing as she looked down, R ima hid her face in his chest, while untying his hands, only peeking to see the light red marks where he chafed trying to get free.

Having his hands free now, he held her closely, feeling her bare chest against his, one of his hands stroking her hair.

"So you really like I gave you my virginity?"  
"Well of course. I find it a fitting gift to a king."

Pouting up at him she nipped at his chin, he reacted to her nip; giving her a chaste he kissed her forehead.

"You are lucky you are attractive and powerful."  
"You are lucky you are attractive and I let you live."  
"I thought you liked me?"  
"'Course I do."

Another silence, for once in his life Grimmjow was worried, was did she not like him? Was he only someone for sex? Was...

Shaking her head, she leaned up, "Good. I like you too."  
"I thought so; you're quite the sex maniac. It's of course, sexy. Then again, who wouldn't love a King like me?" Grimmjow remarks, cocky as usual, but inside his heart slowed down and unwound from the moment of panic.

"Meh, you have an average cock." She growled back, her pride hurt by the comment.

Staggered by her words, his faced twitched being speechless as he became aggravated, "Well average is not the word." She said, "Above average is not right either. Oh! A class all in your own," she said, with a grin, happy he could shut up so Rima could finish her sentence without him talking.

"You're... an idiot." He said giving her a cold stare.  
"I know." She stated simply, "...and i'm ok with that." Flicking her forehead, he dismisses her statement.

"So what can I do for you now?"  
"What would 'ya like to do? "  
"I think I would like to know more about you, My King."  
" Shoot away then. "  
"How did you become king?"  
"Ever since the death of our former leader and the real... King, I stepped up and took what's mine. Now people must be foolish to think they can conquer me. "  
"I see." Biting her lip she nudged his chin, "I guess you do like power."

"Like? I love power~" He replied while placing his hand on her cheek.  
"Yes yes pardon me."  
"And of course, you're pardoned."

Letting out a soft laugh, Rima stood up on shaky legs, "Come on, you need a shower."

He stood up, following her, holding her hand. "Yeah I probably do from all that fucking." He says while chuckling.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she bumped his hip, "I did all the work last time, young man."

"Shyeah, you did and boy was it sexy watching you take me. But let's be fair, I did dominate you where we met." he said while bumping his hip back.

"True." She said, with a light laugh, 'Wonder who will take charge next time."

"Either way, I ensure it will orgasmic as usual." Chuckling, Grimmjow looked down at her with a sadistic grin.  
"Maybe or I will leave you hanging until you beg again."

Nervously laughing to her comment, "H-haha, Maybe. I can say begging for you is worth it." He replied un-characteristically

Stopping in her tracks her looked at him with big eyes, "You are oddly agreeable today." She said with a smile, "I like it, but I also like rude killer you."

"Don't get used to it then. Once you disappoint me, I make no promises to see that you stay alive." The tone of his voice changed to a cold response.

"Ahh there is the Killer I know, and love."  
"Don't love me too much. Your heart being 'broken' would be an understatement after you fuck up. "

"I don't fuck up."  
"...We'll see. "  
"You trust me don't ya?" She giggled, using his own speech patterns, to tease him  
His eyes squinted slightly at her. "Don't make fun." He snatched his hand away from hers.

"I'm not, I like the way you talk."  
" Yeah, yeah whatever. "  
Rolling her eyes, she swung her hips a bit, "Come we can take a bath together

"Together ya' say?" He imagined the scene.

"Yes, but you can't be mad at me."  
" Fair enough..."

Smiling she touched his hand, "I mean no disrespect."  
His hand lay dead, so it was her that was holding his hand. "Sure 'ya don't. "

"I didn't, I like the way you talk, and it is different."  
" Mhmm.." He said sarcastically.  
"Fine. Don't shower with me." She growled stomping ahead of him

He grabbed her by the arm forcefully and pulled her back to him to the point where his chest was pressed up against hers. "I want to, so I will."

Growling at him, she was about to pull her blade, when she froze. This wasn't painful, it wasn't vengeful, and it wasn't even as powerful as it could have been. He held back.

His arm grappled her waist close to him to where they touched. "Quit bitching, and shut up, it was a lot better when you are quite or just moan my name. "  
"I know." She said softly, giving into a understanding smile, that he was sensitive when it came to his pride.

"Let's shower together then." He said feeling victorious.

"Mhmm sounds like a plan."  
"The bathing room is just beyond my throne to the right. "  
"You lead the way handsome."

He walked off ahead of her, turning the corner. The bathing room was pretty large, but not too large. Hueco Mundo isn't known for any fancy like things, but something's did look decent to above average. It held a toilet, a glass sliding door into the shower, and a bath tub.

Looking around, she walked to the large bath, "I'll get it ready." She said softly, turning the hot and cold handles until it came out warm, running her fingers under the water, she picked up a bottle of shampoo pouring a tiny bit of the soap into the bath, having bubbles slowly form. He watched her from behind, having a nice view of both her, and the hot bath with bubbles forming.

Rima giggled, it was a childish thing to do but as she Crawled into the water she let out a soft sigh, it had been a while since she got something so warm, and nice "Come in i'll wash your back." Grimmjow stepped into the bath, slowly, plopping a leg, then the other, He closed his eyes from the hot texture of the water, sending him into a relaxed state.

Placing her small hand on him, she rubbing his shoulders slowly, her thumbs pressing against his shoulder blades rubbing in slow circles.

"T-that's the spot." He grunted at the relieving feeling of being relaxed even beyond the mind settling atmosphere of the heat of the water.

Kissing his neck, just below his ear, she pressed her thumbs harder, digging into the tense muscle, her other fingers squeezing his lightly.

He reached his arms back, stroking her smooth thighs and legs feeling her kiss him and her relaxing him.

Moving lower, she rubbed his lower back, her fingers brushing his sides, letting them press down, "Beautiful."

"Such a fitting relaxation for a King like me." He yawned, starting to doze off a bit.

Letting him lay back against her large chest, she had reached over and began to rub his toned chest

"Mmmm 'yer tits" He said it in relief.

Blushing softly she rubbed his abs, minding his hollow hole, "I guess."

He turned around to face her and slowly cupped his hands to her breasts. "I don't know what it is about you, but ya' make me want to fuck you like crazy." He snapped from his relaxed state. Raising one of her boob to tease her nipples.

Pouting at him she smacked his hands away, "Grimmjow, I wasn't finished washing you."

He raises his hands. "Fine fine, 'priorities' first I guess.."

Kissing his softly, brushing her hands lower, until they touched his limp cock, "My so dirty here, guess i'll have to clean it."

His cock became slightly aroused, not fully of course. "Hmm, yeah I guess it's pretty dirty. After all, it was covered from your cunt juice. "

"Lay back against the other side." He laid his back on the side of the bath, his elbows laid on the edge.

Crawling over to him, her ass out of the water while her hands rubbed his cock, "I can't give you a boob or blow job if you are in the water."

"Very well then." He lifted himself easily with his upper body strength and hopping himself on the top of the side. The side of which he was on was connected to the wall of the room, so he could lean on it. His legs spread more.

Licking her lips she swished her hips from side to side, "What do you want me to do, I am after all here to pleasure you." She said lowly, giving him a small grin

He stroked her cheek with the back side of his hand. "I'm not too sure, all I know is that I want to everything from you."

"You have me body and soul." Kite whispered, placing her breast around his cock, she rubbed them a bit, "Mhmm you fit so perfectly."

His toes curled at the touch of her soft squishy breasts around his now hard cock. "You really know how to pleasure your king, what a gifted former virgin. "

"I I like to read..." She mumbled, while rubbing her breast a bit faster, her tongue popping out to give his mushroom tip a light lick

He crunched over a bit to kiss her head then exhale deeply. "You're so desirable. "

Licking his tip faster, almost lapping at it while rubbing her breast, loving the feel of his warm cock between them

From her boob job, he squirted a bit of pre- cum. " This is so good, you really know how to please me. "

Lapping up the pre-cum she let out a loud pleasure moan, 'Mhmm you taste so sweet." Sucking on his tip she purred around his cock

"You can think of my cock as your personal lollipop." He says while being sucked off.

"Mhmm a yummy treat anytime I want." Pulling back she gave him a seductive smile, letting her breast drop away from his cock she slowly took him into her mouth, sucking on it slowly at first before bobbing her head back and forth

"Oh fuck yeah, work the shaft" He moaned closing his eyes to the pleasure, his head tilted back against the wall. He placed his hand on her head, following the movements of her heading bobbing from sucking his cock.

Taking the rest of his cock inside her mouth, she began to swirl her tongue around the tip, her fingers brushing and rubbing his balls

"Yeah there you go Rima. My cock is yours to suck and fuck." He groaned out feeling her hot wet tongue wrestled the tip of his cock, and her hands handling his ball sack.

Pulling away, drooling a little bit, "P-please i'm wet, please fuck me, my king, and punish me for being so dirty."

"Haha. You can suck, lick, and play with my cock, but you need to beg more for me to pound your cunt like crazy. For my cum is royalty." He said while watching her, a vulnerable woman to his fucking.

Letting out a soft whine, "Please fuck me, I-i'm so wet, I want you thick, long, hard cock inside my tight cunt please I want you please Master."  
" That's better. Love the way 'ya talk to your King. How do you want me to fuck you?" He said, placing his hand on cock and wagging it, almost like he's teasing her.

"C-can you fuck my ass."  
" Then ready yourself, position yourself and stretch what you want me to fuck. I'll explore every nook and cranny. "

Reaching back, trying to kept her upright while her hands spread her ass cheeks, "J-just be gentle at first." She begged, looking at him with pleading eyes, "Master."

He slid his fingers across her slobbery cunt and licked his fingers. Going again, he lubed her asshole with it. "You want me to take your ass virginity, right?" He said chuckling.

"Yes, please I want you to talk all of me."

His cock already lubed from her warm saliva, he pressed the tip of his cock to her asshole. Slowly pecking at it, Since her asshole was not only a virgin, but tighter than her cunt it was a bit more difficult to fit his cock inside of it.

Letting her thighs twitch a bit, while pushing her ass back against him, "You are too big!" She yelped as his tip made its way inside her.

"It looks like it, but i'll force it if I have to." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in, causing his cock to enter her asshole about half way.

Gritting her teeth in pain, trying not to scream as, with her pride still intact she began to slowly buck herself back and forth, trying to numb the pain

"Mmmm, there 'ya go. Slide this cock in and out. "While she bucked her ass, his cock fit in fully, and then started to be stroked by her broken virginity.

Leaning up she wrapped her right arm around his neck, pulling him closer letting her back flush against his chest. Her other hand rubbing his thigh, "Touch my clit please."

"Of course, after all. It's mine." He reached around with his right hand and met her wet horny cunt. He began to slowly rub her clit roughly. "You're all mine. All of you. "

"Yes all yours I swear on my soul!" She yelled out, in pure pleasure rocking her hips back and forth

He kissed her shoulder to her neck, bringing back his hand from rubbing her clit to lick his fingers. "You're so sweet, but I have to punish you more for getting dirty with my cock. " He went back to rubbing her clit in a faster motion, sometimes slipping his fingers to finger her drooling cunt.

Letting her eyes roll back, while her hips bucked back and forth, rolling them at a slow pace, "God I love punishment." She moaned softly into his ear, her arms tightening around his neck

"Your king and master will punish you for being dirty and naughty by becoming my cum dumpster." His other hand went to handle her erected nipple by pinching and pulling on them.

"No don't call me names…it will drive me over the edge!" She cried out, shaking her head back and forth, her back arching high

"Of course you're my lover Rima, I love making you fall over the edge, besides this is for the cock comment." He replied gently gnawing on her shoulder. He bent her over grabbing her waist and began to thrust violently, sticking his tongue out.

She screamed, slamming her ass against his thrust, Rima know her ass was tightening around him, and it was gonna make him cum brather soon, so she reached her hand between her legs to lightly touch his balls.

"There 'ya babe, buck that ass right back to me! " He bit his lip from the sweet heat and pleasure from her, before letting out a hiss as her soft hands make contact with his sensitive sac. "Would 'ya want my cum inside of your ass or your cunt?" He asked from ravaging her from behind.

"In ass." She panted not wanting to lose his cock for a moment, and also not having enough control to say more, she clenched her ass around his cock again like a vice,

He licked her neck, kissing her repeatedly. He pounded her so hard the clapping sound echoed in the bathroom. "I'm about to blow my load babe, I'm about to burst! Your ass feels so good! "

"Do it, cum inside my ass please, I wanna feel your warm cum!' Screaming his name she came could his cock, her head thrown back in pleasure, while she dug her nails into his hips

"I love it when you beg me!" He released his heavy load into her ass which virginity has been conquered by none other than the King of Hueco Mundo. He gripped her sides tightly, pulling her in to get the full length of his cock inside of her, letting every drop count.

Laying against him, panting, shaking and pleasured, a small smile on her face, 'You are amazing my king."

Breathing like a animal while being fatigued, let his cock sit inside her for a few moments, wrapping his arms around her. "I can say the same to you, my lover." He whispered into her ear.

Letting a shiver rack down her spine, she pressed herself closer, trying to get more of his warmth, "Lover.."

He licked her neck slowly and sexually. "Yes."

"Can we go to your room?" She asked softly

" Of course, hand me a towel so I can dry myself off. "

"Wouldn't you like me to lick you clean?" She laughed softly, while handing him a towel

" I'd completely have no problem with that. " He started to dry his back.

Taking his towel away she rubbed his back slowly, "I bet you wouldn't." Kneeling down her began to dry his legs

He yawned and stretched his arms up. "'Ya know me too well."

"Mhmm.' running the towel over his ass she smirked, "And yet you know me, not so well." She giggled

"Oh, but all in due time. I'll know all about 'ya and all of 'ya. "

Rolling her blue eyes at him she finished drying his chest off, "Here will you dry me off?"

"I only do this because you're mine. You'll never see a king do this to anyone." He lifts her heavy breasts and dried underneath it, then to her shoulders and down her stomach.

"I understand." She said softly, rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand

He kneels down to dry her legs up to her stomach and lightly kisses right below her belly button. Moving to her back side, he finishes up by drying her back and her ass.

Touching his hand lightly, she stepped out of the bathroom, not wearing anything, while ushering him to follow, "Let's go to your room."

Leading her to his room, just beyond yonder of his throne. It consisted of a king sized bed, fit for someone of his height of course. Some generic looking lamps lingered around.

Rima was beyond tired: Her legs hurt, her back and breast where covered in bites and hickys, her ass and not to mention cunt both throbbed a bit in pain and pleasure, and worse of all any and all the bruises on her arms and legs now stung from the bath.

So she lay down on the bed, but in Grimmjow's eyes she simply threw herself, and in only five seconds was her chest rising and falling in long even breaths. He watched her for a moment, before laying down next to her, his arm wormed its way around his small waist, pulling her closer to him.

She may have been annoying, rude, and silver tongued but she was also beautiful, caring, and somewhat of a charmer. So he would let her rest; at least for now he could be happy. He found someone other than himself to fight, love, and take care of.

Sun. Warmth. Pain dull throbbing pain, blue hair…wait, Oh! Rima opened her eyes just a tiny bit, enjoying the way Grimmjow was cuddled into her chest and lay, like he had cuddled her the night before. Rolling her eyes at him, she shook his shoulders. "Grimmjow, wake up" she called softly. In a few seconds he was up and awake, stretched out on the bed. Finally Rima opened her mouth and asked a question she had been dying to, since the day they met.

"Grimmjow...you are probly gonna kill me for asking, but some day could I see your release form?"  
" My released form... What exactly for..." He asked seriously.  
Sitting down on his bed, she hid her face with her hair, "Well...as I told you before power is attractive, i'm also very submissive so..."  
" I'll have claws and spikes, I'd hurt you too badly. "  
"I heal quickly, and my skin is almost diamond hard."  
" What if I... mauled you? "  
"Maul, why would you?"  
" I tend to.. Become too predatory. "  
"Oh." Biting her lip she pressed her thighs together, in a bit of fearful lust  
"Then again, I can be rough. Maybe even too rough." he licked his lips.

Turning away she let out a soft whine, as she crossed her legs, 'Mhmm I yeah well um." Stuttering she blushed lightly

"Wait here." He left his room to take his Zanpakuto from his throne and came back. He held it in his left hand.

Scooting back a tiny bit, she could felt his Reiatsu come crushing down even harder, and damn he hadn't even transformed.

He held it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command. "Grind... Pantera!" His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead.

Leaning up Rima had to quickly, Changed into her own release form, knowing in this form he could cut thru her skin like a hot knife thru butter. Her once crimson hair grew darker to a bloody red; her bone pony stayed the same. A chocker of bone grew around her neck, and smaller ones around her shoulder blades, breast, hips, waste, and ankles. There were three straps going around her ankles and wrists covering them, before shaping into claws. Around her left thigh was a single band of bone, like a guarder belt, but was surrounded by the small scale like bones again. A large strip when down her back making a thick bone like tail, it wasn't like Grimmjow's it was like a dragon's thick at the base growing thinner, at the tips of her ears where points of bone, giving them a sharp look.

He growled like a panther about to take down its prey, walking closely to her at a steady pace.

Trying to scoot farther away from him, before her back pressed against the head board

He crawled on the bed, hissing before her face. His claws dug into the bed with every step finally coming to her neck. He bit her, sinking his teeth in her, but just the very tip of his canines. "You lied; you said you could endure me. Was this a trick... to be gentler with handling you? "

"I can handle you." She growled at him, shoving him down to the bed, her teeth bare in a growl, before jumping over him, "I like a chase, my prince." As she spoke she ran away, her tail trailing behind her

Quickly, he adjusting himself. "Humph, you can't take on the king or the true king of the felines. The panther. He growled proudly. His tail swooped low, just gliding the bed sheets.

"Then come after the dragon, Panther and see who wins."

He jumps on the ground with a strong firm stance. "It's futile to run from the perfect predator." His tail flickered while he began to draw nearer and nearer.

Herself against a far wall, to catch her breath, her long dragon like tail swishing back and forth, "Mhmm not perfect, Close by no."

He sprinted towards her, pushing himself off the floor for a burst of momentum. Coming to where she stood, pressed to a wall. If she would to dash ahead, his claws on his paw feet and hands would grip himself to a sharp turn. "I'll make you eat your own words."

"I would brather suck on something else." She teased, turning down the hall way, just out of his reach, her tail helping her turn quickly

"That's delightful to hear." He continued to sprint and spoke out. "Hah! But you forgot that I'm an expert, no, master at sonido! "He reminded her.

Hearing his words, she tripped over her own tail, landing hard on her face, letting out a muffled groan; she felt her pride die a little bit.

He stopped right behind her. "Well... I'm sure that hurt." He said with a silver tongue.

Lifting herself up she glared at, "Bite me."

"I'd rather suckle on something else~" He replied, almost copying her own words as a tease of both sexually and fun making.

"Bet you would, too bad." She growled standing up she turn tangled the bone like tail from around her ankles, swishing it back and forth

"Too bad? Yes, too bad for you. I won chase, again proving of my superior predatorily instincts and power." He came even closer.

Taking a tentive step back, her face flushing lightly

He held out his index finger, stroking the claw just above her chest to her neck. "I love winning. I love proving." He purred under his words.

Lifting her neck up so his claws only brushed lightly, she turned her face, "I know you do."

"And I know you love to see me dominate you. Ever since we met." He said, smelling her sweet sweet scent from the bath.

She turned around, placing her clawed hands on the wall, her ass and pussy in clear view for him. "Please do it my king!

" With pleasure my dragon~" His hard cock could wait to ravage her insides." But one problem, I don't know what hole to put myself in. I want all of you and can't make up my mind, babe. "

"A-all of them." She said with a small voice, pressing her hot cheeks against the cold wall, trying to make the blush go away

"Then all three of them." Her small sweet voice turned him on even more. He spread her ass a little bit more, licking her asshole then spitting on his cock to get it ready to slide inside of her newest conquered hole. He slowly started to slide his mushroom tip inside her tight ass.

Jerking her hips away from the pain, she closed her eyes, 'It still hurts..You are too big in this form."

"Good, I told you I'd be rough." He brought her back from pulling on her waist. "Bring that sexy ass back to me. This is your punishment for challenging me again." He said before sliding the full length of his cock inside of her tight asshole.

Gasping out in pain, she trashed around, her tail wrapping around his waist, before rubbing his ass, pressing it closer, "God I love pain, more more."

His grip on her waist was scratching her. "Beg for it like you do all the time, my dragon." His tail flickered about from the sound of their fucking and moaning. "I'd use my tail to enter your cunt, but I want only my cock to pleasure my lover like this~! "

"Please fuck my ass already, please I want you to pound me until I can't walk or run away, i'm begging you!"

"Yes my Rima, yes!" He hunched over her to wrap his arms tightly around her begging hips while fucking her in doggy style. His thrust against her, feeling her tight little ass swallowing his cock. Every thrust followed by his ball slapping against her cunt. "love punishing my lover, I love giving it to you! "

"I love your cock yes use your tail please, fuck both my holes please I want it, so help me god if you don't I'll punish you!' She yelled out, while her tail curled around his balls rubbing and tugging on this a bit, while her tail also slid between his ass cheeks, rubbing between them lightly. Throwing her head back in pure pleasure she screamed loudly, cumming around both his cock and tail, "God...tail it is was amazing." She wasn't sure how she managed to even speak, since the past two days she had managed to scream her lungs out for him.

He slid his tail and cock from inside of her. " I- I think I can go more. " He said panting. "Clean my cock you just dirtied, your yummy lollipop."

Turning to face him her legs barley able to hold her up, "Clean it with my pussy."

"What position would you want me to clean my cock? " He noticed her shaky legs from his violent rough pounding.

Shoving him to the ground she sat on his cock, "I wanna ride you." Rima giggled, rolling her hips while her tails trailed into his long mane

His tail wrapped around her sides, pulling her down on his cock more roughly. His tongue stuck out of his mouth, drooling. "O-oh lord Rima. I love this." He tightly grabbed her juicy thighs.

Staring down at the king for a second, leaning down to where her lips brushed his collar bone, "Now now save that for when you scream my name." She teased, lifting her hips up lightly before sliding down slowly to punish him

His claws dug into her. "You can't tease my cock like that!" he exclaimed while, she's slowly grinding down his shaft. Her ever so wet, tight pussy. Letting out a pained whimper, that held no pleasure, she kept up the same pace.

"I'm about 'ta cum inside of you again! " He says while he crunches up to start sucking her nipples. "Mine."  
"All yours." She said softly, while she shoved his whole cock inside her, only moving her hips a little bit.

" There 'ya, fuck my cock baby" He came inside of her pussy just like she asked, and continued to fondle her chest.

Pushing him away from his breast, she rolled her eyes at him, "Bad boy, you already scratched me up pretty bad." Rima was pouting, it was true. Now three days worth of sexual pain, and abusive was showing.

"I warned you, didn't I?" He chuckled while panting. "You shouldn't tease your King, especially in his released form. But you enjoyed it right? Because I certainly enjoyed you like always~."

"Oh I loved it i'm all marked by you, i'm so Mhmm pleasured."  
"All the more ways to show you that you're my lover."  
"I know my luv, I know. You know i'm happy, that I met you, Grimmjow."  
" Feelings mutual."

"So romantic.'  
"Me? Romantic? Wrong Grimmjow."  
"I was being sarcastic, smarty pants."

"Oh yeah I'm sure, 'smarty pants less'." Covering her breast and pussy, her face turning beat red, 'S-shut up!"

"Awww look at 'ya, all embarrassed and what not. "  
Turning away from him, she began to shake, in rage, as she slowly let the bone and tail disappear, her blade manifesting on the bed, now Rima truly was naked."S-stop it!"

He got up to hug her from behind. "S-stop what?" He copied her little embarrassed speech. Giving him a small glare, she head-butted his chin,  
"You're mean, Grimmjow!" He nudged his chin against her neck. "You're ballsy, Rima. Don't hit me." Feeling a bigger pout cross her pink lips, she bent over a bit, trying to reach her torn to shreds, well everything, for some cover

"Don't get mad at me." He said running his finger down her back as she bent.

Letting out a tiny moan, she pressed her ass against his crotch, "Grimmjow stop it, I'm hungry!" She whined

"You should make us something to eat." He said as he interestingly petted her as cheeks.

"I will when you let go of me and let me dress."  
He gave a sigh. "Fine fine.  
"I'll let you have my ass later." She giggled  
" Yummy." He whispered." You know, your dirty talk makes our sex so much more exciting." His stomach growled as he held it.

Rolling her eyes at him she walked away, swaying her hips back and forth teasing him, "Mhmm."

He watched her perfect ass walk away from him. "You're going to force me another boner so soon. "  
"Your fault, stop looking."

"Your fault, stop being so sexy."

"Mhmm so you want me to get fat and out of shape! Not on that thick wonderful cock of yours or that nice ass."

"...Good point." He scratched his cheek, looking for a clean set of his uniform.

Walking into the large white kitchen, rummaging thru everything trying to find something to cook

After getting dressed he made his way into the kitchen noticing her torn clothing. "I'd give you somethin', if I had anything to fit 'ya. "

"It is ok." Rima giggled, throwing her torn clothes away, placing on a plain, frilly, white apron, "I'll live with this for now." Bending over to pick up a pot, showing him her bare ass

He gazed at her ass, seeing all his roughness marked on her. "You're such a tease, Rima, I swear you are." He adjusted his bulge through his pants.

"I am?" She asked with a soft, innocent voice, looking at him with big doe eyes, "I'm sorry, master Grimmjow."

He rubbed his nose from a slight bloody nose from her innocent act. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Giving him a soft smile, she placed a large plate of eggs, bacon, ham, and potatoes, "I hope it is ok, I don't know what you like."

"It's fine, doll face. I'll like almost anything you can throw on a plate. "He said while noticing how she looked in a single apron.

Kissing his cheek, she pulled away, "I'm gonna clean you eat i'll be back, k?"

His mouth was full, but he didn't care. With the little space he shared in his mouth with his food he answered her. "Uh-huh, you do that."

Rolling her eyes, she finally realized she does that a lot around him; but not all of that rolling was at annoyance, like right now he was cute. She walked back into the kitchen cleaning up the small messes she made

He started to shove his face into the plate and returning from his released state. His Zanpakuto appeared aside to his left, as usual.

Biting into a small apple she looked at him with a small smile, "You eat like a pig."

He stopped his savage eating and paused, slowly raising his head, then his eyes to meet hers. A piece bacon slid off his face. "Point is?"

Rubbing his face clean with a small napkin, "It suits you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" His right eyebrow twitched.

"You eat like you fight, with passion and hunger to kill."

"Well, that's a nice analogy." He said licking his lips. "I remember when I was about to kill you."

"Why didn't you again?"

"I could've. I would've, but I didn't. Why? I don't know. Potential maybe." "Potential?"  
" Indeed. To what? I didn't know at the time."  
"I see."

Letting out a soft yawn, she leaned her head against his shoulder

He turns his head to her and kisses her.

Kissing back she smiled up at him, "Why do you like me?"

"You're sweet, caring, you show guts. Pushing my buttons. You're a fighter, challenging me, taking chances. "

Rima wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into the small of his back

"Why'd you ask?" He placed his hands on her hands on his waist.

"Because I wanted to know, why you kept me around." She mumbled into his back

He turned around still having her hugging him, he went to hug her.

"I may be falling for you.." He said softly, looking down upon her, he let a smile cross his lips.

There is was again, that damn fear of rejection. He kept looking at her face, Rima wasn't the most perfect girl, Aizen had created lots of cuter ones, but she was, as he said a keeper. After a minute of silence she finally spoke.  
" And maybe so am I with you." Standing on her tippy toes, she pressed her lips lightly against his

Holding her tightly and engaged in her kissing, swapping saliva.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, while jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist

He supports her latching onto him with his hands, holding her up by the thighs. He pressed her back onto a nearby wall.

Pulling her mouth away, from his she pushed his shoulders away, "Grimmjow, Mhmm don't I'm sore."

"Oh, sorry." He carried her to the couch where a living room was connecting to the kitchen; he plops down having her on top of him.

Cuddling his neck, she shook her head, "You are wonderful, luv."

"Yeah well, a King needs to take care of his people from time to time."

"And I thank you for letting me rest."

He stroked her head. "Mhmm."

Closing her eyes she slowly began to fall asleep

"Sleep sweetly." He whispered.

Letting her chest rise and falling in short even breaths she kept a tight grip around his neck, "Mine."

He throws an arm over her waist. "Mine."

Cuddling closer, taking her arms away from his neck slipping then into the right side of his jacket while she tried to tug it on her like a blanket

"What're you doin'? " he laughed slightly.

Cracking her eyes open, Rima leaned up, pushing his arms out of the jacket, she bent him forward a bit. Shoving his face in her chest as she grabbed his white jacket, "I'm cold, you are warm." She muttered, while wrapping the jacket around her

While being man handled by her, forcefully being stripped of his jacket, her breasts shoved into his face. He gave it a slight nuzzle watching her put it on. "Oh, wouldn't you rather want to hop into my bed?"

Shaking her head, she cuddled herself back into his chest, "No I like it here. We could move if you want thought."

"Naw' its fine." he took his hands and placed them behind his hands, slowly falling into slumber.

Kissing his chin she sighed softly.

It was hours before they woke up, and she was the first one to break the silence and his well earned sleep.

"Grimmjow Grimmjow! Guess what!"  
" Uhm, what? "  
"I'm bored."  
" Same here. "  
"What to do?"  
" You tell me? "  
"Um"  
" Hmm well...Uhm. Nothing' comes to mind. "  
"Wanna show me more of your kingdom."  
" Where'd you like to go? "  
"Anywhere you think is important.'

Grimmjow held her hand, leading to a lookout tower upstairs from his throne to see a view. Following after him, stumbling a bit, "Slow down!"

He suddenly stopped and looked back at her. "Haha, am I rushing forward too fast, eh? " Giving him a playful pout, before letting his hand go, after taking a few steps back she rushed forward and jumped onto his back

"Huh?" He asked puzzled just before jumping on his back. "Uhm... I don't even mind." He laughed as he felt her chest pressed against him "Let's go" He said as we climbed the stairs with her on his back.

Biting his neck softly, while rubbing his shoulders, "Thank you." She said happily.

"Getting a little feisty back there?" He asked while half way up, supporting her thighs with his arms as she rested on his back.

"I can't help it, you have sexyness all over you, and that I like you a lot."

His face turned a very vague shade of red. "You have sexyness all over you too, and I think I might even... love you." After that saying, he finally reached the top. It had a balcony where you could see miles away.

Not saying a word she looking out at the white sand of his kingdom, Rima, even in human life had never felt love; of course she had crushed and even a boyfriend but never love. And after a few seconds of silence she smiled, "I love you too, Jaegerjaquez."

Kneeling down slightly, he let her off. Turning around, he pulled her in. "Then I guess that makes you my queen, Rima." Biting her neck softly, returning what she did to him.

Letting out a tiny grunt, while she leaned closer to him

"And with this, you are officially mine."

"I was always yours...After you beat me and then spared me I knew I would always be by your side."

He smiled at her genuinely. "I'm glad you are. The only one fit to be queen." He kissed her slowly. Kissing him back she slowly, wrapped her arms around him bring him closer, small tears in the corners of her eyes

Since she was wearing his jacket, he slowly walked forward into her, having her eventually have her back to wall.

Letting out a soft shaky breath, as her heated skin pressed against the cold wall, "Grimmjow."

He pulled away from kissing her to answer her. "Mhm?"

"Go easy on me, my beautiful king."

"You're too much of a woman, so I try to make sure I give it to you good. But if you want me to take it easy, I will." He unbuttoned his pants and removed his boxer, tossing it aside. He revealed his harden cock to her.

"Do what you want; I know you are gonna pound me no matter what I say." She said with a roll of her big blue eyes, as she slipped off the plain tight black panties, she had found only a few minutes before waking him, now she stood in front of him in only his unbuttoned jacket

He nibbled on her ear. "But can you blame me?" He whispered, licking her neck. "What kind of position should we do this time?"

"Mhmm you have had me doggie, normal, and me on top, maybe something new?"

"Mhmm, new indeed."

"So he was a hot headed killer, maniac and sex monster. He was mine, and I was his from the first time I met him to the day I die, I will be his queen, slave, cook, lover, and enemy. It wasn't what I planned, I was to kill him and take over the kingdom and now here I stood ready to yet again make love to his man. I was a traitor to the hollows who trusted me and even to myself who swore to never love. But here and now? I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you my Pantera." Rima thought as Grimmjow bit her neck again, this time not too soft, it was deep and the blood slowly slid down her chest, stomach and legs, he marked her. Forever and a day he would love her.

"I love her…I love this weaker Arrancar, I love her red hair, those determent blue eyes, hell I love that cute ass and that hole in her hip, her witty tongue, and those eye rolls she gives…Maybe she wasn't perfect, or powerful as I wanted but he didn't care. The sex was beyond great, she was hot, smart, and funny. She pushed him, and even gave him a challenge, and she could take a punch. He wasn't and never would be the romantic type and this was probly the last time Grimmjow would ever think this long and hard about something so disgustingly sweet, but he didn't care at the moment. Here and now? He wouldn't trade anything for Rima's soft lips and her small hands on his body. Those dirty words she spoke while he fucked her wildly, and Hell he wouldn't give up the fact she was and always would be, a sweet and beautiful woman…who somehow managed to get his heart. God he wanted to throw up at this thought, but all he had to do was look down at Rima, as she hands slowly gripped his cock tighter then she normally had, while that wickedly pink and innocent tongue popped out of her warm mouth to give his flared, mushroom tip a soft, light lick. To make his glad that maybe sometimes it is nice to not be yourself and give into the side you never wanted to be a part of.


	2. A little note, Please read!

Hi everyone!

I wanna ask for reviews and such, but what I really want is someone to tell me is it worth a second chapter?  
Such as Rima telling him the truth, Someone else trying to kill him, and a surprises from a forgotten Arrancar, plus lots and lots of Grimmjow smexyness and sex.

I also wanna say thank you to Grimmjow (At least his RP counter part) who helped me make this possibul. Without his rping skills I wouldn't have this wonderful story.

So that is all, thank you!  
Love,  
Jack XOXO


End file.
